


Peculiar

by xoxambrosiax



Series: Strange Love [1]
Category: Sherlock - Fandom, Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 10:29:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12479508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xoxambrosiax/pseuds/xoxambrosiax
Summary: AU SOULMATE FICWriting your soulmates name everywhere randomly without really realizing it or just having it come across randomly until you meet them.John's POV





	1. Chapter One

_"This again?"_ John thought. " _Not_ _this_." He had gotten distracted during math class, and once again wrote the damned name. The words taunted him. reminded him of his loneliness. Of his strangeness. The 14 letter name stared back at him from the paper, daring him to write another word. " _Just my rotten luck_ " began John. " _Why couldn't it have just been normal?" "Why couldn't have I just been normal?" "Gotten a normal name?_ " "Watson!" "Quit dreaming and pay attention!" Quickly, John covered the page and looked up. His Calculus professor was shaking his head yet again, his knowing face full of pity. John hates it. The pity. The stares. The disapproving looks. They don't understand. How could they? London was large, and with the internet now, people could find their soulmates easier than ever. Except for John Watson. Everyone went through the Naming Ritual at birth, where the name of one's soulmate appeared into their skin. Then later, the mark would fade, but the name never left the brain. When the mark fully faded, you either found your mate, or forgot their name completely. When the meaning of the name on his arm was explained to John he was happy. ecstatic, even. He loved how different his potential mate's name was. Thinking it would be so easy to find them. Oh how wrong he was. He had been 7 at the time. Now he was 20. Still nothing. No Sherlock Holmes anywhere to be found, unless you counted the hundreds of papers in Johns flat, with the name scrawled on them. Sometimes in hope. Mostly in pure frustration and fear that one day, he would forget Sherlock Holmes." The mark was already fading. 


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU SOULMATE FIC  
> Writing your soulmates name everywhere randomly without really realizing it or just having it come across randomly until you meet them.

John was pulled from his thoughts when he heard the zipping of bags and eager footsteps. John quickly put his notebook away and sprinted out of the classroom. School was finally over, at least for today.

Sherlock's POV 

Sherlock was a simple man. He liked pleasure, and hated work. His brother, Mycroft,  never understood that, much to Sherlock's disdain. He wanted Sherlock to carry on the family name, and work in the government. Sherlock, however, disagreed, and decided to work in a field that was (in Mycroft's opinion), too low to befit a Holmes: Teaching dance.

As Sherlock looked around his newly renovated studio, a smile formed on his face. His brother, being the pain in the ass that he was, helped him with the cost of the studio, since Sherlock, being a college dropout at the age of 18, couldn't afford it. Everything was going great....well, almost everything. That goddamned name was still in his head. He heard it in every song he danced to, like a fly buzzing in his ear.  Taunting him. It was such a simple name. Too simple. It sounded like the name of an idiot. 

_John Watson...Dull._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Author's Note** Sorry that this chapter is so short, I am having a really difficult time getting the scenes going for some reason. If you had any constructive criticisms, please post a comment. Or if you liked it. Or whatever :) Sincerely, your cowardlywarrior, Me.
> 
> Not beta read so if there are mistakes whether it be in grammar, punctuation, or sentence structure, please leave a comment below! :)


	3. Chapter 3

John looked over his writing again. Once again the strange name sneaked its way into his blog. Rubbing his hands against his face, John sighed. He was writing at his favorite place, Mary's Coffee Cafe, which is owned by his best friend. Mary Agara. The smell of roasted beans, the light-hearted atmosphere, and of course the free coffee. Deleting the post, John was about to start writing again when he noticed a man with dark hair and a bony body structure. John stared at the gorgeous gentleman in tight clothing as he ordered a coffee with enough sugar to be dangerous. As the man waited for his "coffee", John collected his things, his notepad in his arms, and walked up to the man, who by now realized that someone was staring at him. "Can I help you, or are you satisfied with just looking at me?" Blushing slightly, John coughed and was about to introduce himself when a stranger bumped into John, making him drop his notepad. The man picked it up and looked up at once with wide eyes. "That's my name" he whispered. Then he ran out of the store, coffee forgotten. John reeled back. "Was that..... "is he".... " my soulmate?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it's been so long. I've been going through a lot of crap.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
